The present invention relates to a concealable fender assembly for boats.
Typically made of rubber or plastic material, fenders are usually used for protecting the sides of the boats when they come alongside each other or dock against scratches and collapses.
Fenders are kept on the deck of the boat during cruising and suspended vertically in water by a person from the side through the protruding areas thereof before docking and tied to the appropriate places on the deck, and they are picked up again during cruising. Known boat fender arrangements include drawbacks in terms of many aspects. For example, the time period for taking the fender from the place where it is stored may sometimes be very short and this leads the user to decide instantaneously what correct spot that the fender should be tied. Apart from this, the user is usually required to untie the fenders and transfer thereof that are not required any longer to the respective storage places, which may need a lot of effort depending on the number and the size of the fenders.